


Why Not

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Docking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curious about docking, Gavin convinces Michael they should try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe because Michael is not engaged to, or dating, Lindsay in this. Nor is Gavin involved with Meg. I'm not here for infidelity.

**Title** : Why Not  
**Pairing** : Michael/Gavin  
**Word Count** : 1860  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : semi-au, docking, use of endearments  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own either of these human beings. This is a product of my imagination.  
**Summary** : Curious about docking, Gavin convinces Michael they should try it.  


“Well, why not?”

“ _Why not_? Because it’s fucking weird, Gavin, that’s why not.”

“What’s so weird about it, then?”

Michael groaned and pushed his hands through his hair, fingers tightening in his growing curls. “What _isn’t_ weird about it?”

“Nothing. I mean, everything about it isn’t weird. I don’t _get_ why you think it’s so bloody weird.”

“How is it even going to be any more enjoyable?”

“We’ll find that out if you’d give in and try it you silly sausage. Everyone keeps mentioning it; aren’t you curious? Really, we’re the only two in the office who can find out.”

“You know what else everyone keeps mentioning?” asked Michael, hanging up a shirt and waiting for the attentive cock of Gavin’s head, “ _sounding_. Yet you don’t see me trying to jump on that shit train.”

“Shoving a rod down your knob hole is on an entirely different level than sodding _docking_ , Michael, Christ,” grumbled Gavin, throwing his arms in the air and then shoving his hands between his knees.

Michael dropped the hanger he was holding into their laundry basket and then crossed his arms. “You realize what docking _is_ don’t you, Gavvy? It’s not just touching tips, man.”

“I _know_ , Michael, I’m not an idiot.”

He smirked and stepped closer to the bed. “So you want me to do that?”

“Do what?” asked Gavin, taking in small, quick breaths as Michael stepped even closer.

Michael stood at the edge of the bed, Gavin’s legs falling apart, knees either side of his own. He curled his fingers just above Gavin’s knees and squeezed. “Get your dick nice and hard, tease you until you’re leaking,” he said, sliding his palms up Gavin’s thighs. Gavin’s breath caught and he smiled. “Rub your pre-come all around and get you nice and _slick_.” Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth against Gavin’s ear, voice low as he continued, “Tease you that much more until you whine my name in that way you do.”

“ _Mi_ chael,” gasped Gavin, fisting his hands in Michael’s hoodie.

“Just like that, boi,” he said, flicking his tongue along the cusp of Gavin’s ear.

“Then what, Michael?” asked Gavin, voice low.

“When you’re _just_ at the point of begging, I’ll press my cock against yours, tip to tip and you’d _moan_.” Michael curled his hand over the zip of Gavin’s shorts and rubbed. Gavin tossed his head back and moaned, hips bucking into the light press of his palm. “Then, as slow as I goddamned please, I’d ease your hood over your cockhead, skin brushing against my dick.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” hissed Gavin, grabbing Michael’s hand and shoving it down the front of his shorts.

“And then I’d move, barely rocking my hips forward, pushing your dick further into your foreskin until I was inside, too, snug and warm against my favorite boi,” he finished, looming over Gavin and kissing him, Gavin frantically prying his lips apart with his tongue.

“I thought,” Gavin panted, “I thought you said it was weird.”

“You want to?”

“Fuck yeah,” said Gavin, curling his hand over Michael’s again and squeezing their hands over his prick.

“Then fuck it.” Michael shifted and peeled off Gavin’s t-shirt. Gavin grabbed at him and jerkily tugged down the zip of his hoodie. He peeled it off himself, Gavin occupied with shoving his hands up his t-shirt. With a hard yank, Gavin got his t-shirt up and over his head, glasses askew from the rough treatment.

Gavin snickered and carefully removed Michael’s glasses, placing them on the night stand. Smiling fondly at Michael, he directed all of his attention to the button of Michael’s jeans. He shoved Michael’s pants and boxers down to his knees before using his feet to work them down to his ankles.

“Jesus, _re_ lax, Gavvy,” said Michael, letting go of Gavin and stepping out of his jeans.

“How am I meant to relax when you were running your naughty mouth?” asked Gavin, leaning back and kicking out of his shorts and pants.

“If you can’t relax, at least slow your roll, Christ; you’re gonna hurt yourself.” Michael shoved Gavin’s clothes onto the floor and then knelt in front of Gavin.

Gavin hurriedly clambered onto his knees and fisted Michael’s hair. Parting his lips, he brought their mouths together, hips bucking forward when Michael palmed his waist. He freed his fingers from Michael’s hair, sliding his hand down his neck and curving it over Michael’s jaw, thumb brushing over Michael’s cheekbone.

Michael adjusted their kiss, distracting Gav with his mouth as he moved his hand to Gavin’s cock. Gavin shivered under his touch, hips jerking with each of his tortuously slow strokes. Fingers tightening over his throat, Gavin moaned into his mouth.

Gavin curled his hands over Michael’s shoulders, eyes falling closed, lip caught between his teeth. Michael kept his strokes light and even, down to the base and back up to the tip. Hand fisted just beneath his cockhead, Michael circled his thumb around his tip, light sensations making his thighs quake.

“That’s it,” whispered Michael, precome beading from Gavin’s slit. He squeezed Gavin’s waist and looked Gavin in the eye, waiting.

Gavin squealed and folded his fingers around Michael’s wrist. Eyes wide, he moaned, “ _Mi_ chael.”

Smirking, Michael continued teasing, sliding his thumb over the crown of Gavin’s dick. He watched Gavin’s face, Gavin’s lip caught between his teeth again, fighting to keep his eyes from fluttering closed. Gavin tried rocking into his fist, grip preventing him from getting any friction along his length.

He pressed his hands against Michael’s chest, palms cupped over Michael’s pecs. Michael raised a brow at him, thumb dragging even slower over his cockhead. Gavin’s breath hitched and he narrowed his eyes at Michael, rolling Michael’s nipples with his thumbs. Michael groaned and he grinned, fingers playing over Michael’s chest as Michael continued rubbing his tip.

Michael knew Gavin would break first; they’d played this game before. He took his hand off of Gavin’s waist and dropped it between Gavin’s legs. Fingers dragging along the underside of Gavin’s cock, he cupped Gavin’s sac when he reached it, gently massaging and eliciting a breathy moan from Gavin.

“ _Mi_ -chael,” gasped Gavin, hands falling to Michael’s waist, forehead pressed against Michael’s collarbone. He was tempted to clamp his thighs around Michael’s hand, to stop the delightful torture, but Michael had already moved his hand and curled their fingers together. Guiding their hands to Michael’s prick, Michael curled his hand around his dick and then grabbed Gavin’s thigh before shifting closer.

Pressing against Gavin, tip to tip, Michael shifted his grip. Gavin steadied his fingers around his cock, both of their gazes focused between their bodies. He played with Gavin’s foreskin, teasing his flesh with his fingers before carefully smoothing it over the ridge of Gavin’s crown.

“You’re sure?” asked Michael, Gavin’s hood teasing against his own cockhead, “it’s probably going to be weird and uncomfortable…”

“It’ll be fine, Michael,” said Gavin in a rush, tightening his hand around Michael’s cock and waiting for Michael to move. “I want to; _do it_.”

Michael nodded and bit his bottom lip, fist sliding Gavin’s foreskin forward and over his own cockhead. His eyes widened, skin easily stretching to accommodate him. “Holy fuck,” he whispered, hips nudging forward, Gavin’s hood enveloping his cockhead and more than an inch of his shaft. “Oh my _god_.”

“Fuckin’ _hell_ , Michael,” said Gavin, letting go of Michael’s prick once Michael held both of them in his fist. He teased his finger over his foreskin, felt _Michael’s cock_ beneath his flesh. “ _Je_ sus.”

“This is…” started Michael, moving his hips, felt Gavin slide underneath him and _all around him_. “Wow.”

Gavin nodded and wrapped his fingers around Michael’s. “Not so weird, is it?” he asked, voice already gravelly.

“S’still weird, but _fuck_ , it’s good,” said Michael, pressing his forehead against Gavin’s as they both moved, cocks rubbing together inside of the soft heat of Gavin’s skin.

They moved together, combined precome slicking the slide of their cocks. Gavin rubbed his scruff against Michael’s clavicle, skin pinking under the rough scrape. Michael hissed and he angled back, eyes going wide when Michael caught his mouth. Wrapped up in the press of their lips, Michael stilled his hand. He pushed Michael’s hand away and curled his fingers around their cocks, sliding the sheath of his prick over their dicks, lengths gliding together inside his foreskin.

“Gavin, _fuck_ ,” groaned Michael, sucking on Gavin’s bottom lip, relishing the coarse rub of Gavin’s beard against his mouth.

“Are you close, my lovely boi?” asked Gavin, pressing a chaste kiss to Michael’s upper lip before leaning back and watching the slide of their cocks.

Michael nodded and pressed his palms against Gavin’s stomach, fingers following the trail of hair beneath his navel and up over Gav’s chest. He curled his fingers in Gavin’s messy hair and tilted his head back before biting along his jaw. Sucking a bruise into Gavin’s throat, his hips stuttered before he came with a groan. The movement of Gavin’s fist squeezed his release from his foreskin, come dripping down his cock and onto the bedspread beneath them.

Sensitive, he stilled Gavin’s hand, carefully freeing his dick before wrapping Gavin’s fist back around himself. He kissed Gavin again, felt Gavin’s fingers brush against his stomach with each quick tug of Gavin’s fist along his length. “Yeah, boi, that’s it,” he whispered into Gavin’s mouth, tongue sliding along his bottom lip before slipping inside.

Gavin gasped into his mouth, chest heaving and abdomen contracting. His knees slipped along the comforter, outwards and back together as he tried to keep his balance. Michael placed steadying hands on his waist, mouth pressed against his ear, whispering encouraging nothings. He swallowed hard, hand catching around Michael’s forearm as his orgasm built.

“C’mon, Gavvy. C’mon, baby,” said Michael, leaning back and watching. Gavin’s hand stilled beneath his cockhead, stomach tightening and legs quivering as he lost it, come ribboning over his fingers and Michael’s belly.

Michael hummed and circled Gavin’s cock with his fingers, lightly stroking until Gavin whined and flopped back on the bed. “Whoa whoa whoa,” he said, wiping his hand clean on Gavin’s discarded t-shirt, “what do you think you’re doing?”

“What does it look like?” asked Gavin, smiling smugly and folding his arms behind his head.

“It looks like you’re about to have a kip.” Michael lay on his side next to Gavin, head propped up on his palm.

“Why not?” Gavin yawned and stared, heavy-lidded at Michael.

“There’s laundry to be hung up, you lazy fuck.”

“But _Mi_ chael, why don’t _you_ just finish up?”

“I’m thinking of having meself a kip of me own, old chap,” teased Michael, voice going Michael Cane and making Gavin giggle. “Besides, I stopped mid-folding so you could get your dick fucked like the weird boi you are.”

“ _Mi_ chael, _please_ ,” moaned Gavin, wrapping his fingers around Michael’s wrist, thumb rubbing over his pulse. “S’not like you didn’t enjoy it; can’t we take a nap and then finish the laundry together?”

Michael shrugged before rolling on top of Gavin, tugging the comforter with him and making sure they were both comfortable. “Fuck it, why not?"


End file.
